User blog:AlexAegis/Hael
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS HIGHLY UNFINISHED Do not steal my idea, its on my page now, every moderator can see who puplished it first, and i have the sketches, on my Google Keep, and Drive. ps. I used Syndra's page to make this one so you can found many elements from there :D Example Combos If you read Hael's abilities, you will probably wont understand how these are works so I show you a few combo by example: Full Combo in a teamfight: E - Sending out a Wave behind our target E - Teleport to the Waves position. Q - Dash back to our team along with the target enemy champion (E cd reset) E - Dealing damage, apply Empty Stance to cast our Ultimate R - Finish him. So the shortest possible way to Ult with Hael is a Q E R. Abilities Hael's abilities have no cost and their use is limited only by cooldowns (unless R). His secondary resource bar tracks his unique mechanic: Serenity. Hael can have up to 100 Serenity at all level. Hael's abilities are based on Stances. Ingame, these stances are described where the appear. = Primary Stances = *'Basic Stance': The base stance with no buffs or anything. Hael wields only one-half of his sword. *'Agile Stance': Hael wields both part of his sword but separated. He gets 150% Attack Speed, and 20% life steal. *'Offensive Stance': Hael combines the two halves of the sword. He gets decreased Attack Speed (75%) but bigger dmg (120% Attack Damage) *'Empty Stance': In this stance Hael become unable to attack, or use his W or E. And he can use his Q only like a dash but without the damage. He also gets 15% Movement Speed bonus, and the Opportunity to cast his Ultimate. One second after entering this stance, Hael lose 16 unit of serenity every second. To get out of this stance, he must pick up his sword or cast R, or walk out of range to get back the sword.(Just like Oriannas ball.) = Secondary Stances = *'Defensive Stance': When its applied, Hael will deflect every basic attack, wheter its ranged or meele, or projectile skillshot. (Pretty much what Yasuos W can deflect, this W can too. With an additional of meele strikes) But, with the restriciton of One deflect per attack speed. (So if he meets a Caitlyn with 1.4 attack speed, and Hael got the same 1.4 attack speed or more, all of Caitlyns Basic Attacks will be deflected.) But Hael can attack too when he is in this stance, but with a lowered Attack Speed (50%) Deflected skillshots will go further but on a different trajectory (Likely in a cone path) If it hits a friendly unit, the damages source will be the original source. If it hits an enemy unit, the damage source will be Hael. (This will make Ashe's ulti still useful in teamfights agains Hael, but if the player is skilled, he can direct the Ashe ult away the team) *'Fluster Stance': Hael's Critical Chance, Attack Damage, Armor, and Magic Resist get halved, also he is not able to gain Serenity in the first 4 seconds of this stance. As he get 20 Serenity he loses this debuff. *'Wrath Stance': Hael's serenity starts to drop 8 unit every second. In this stance Hael's Armor and Magic Resist gets halved but he gains 50% AD true damage addition for every skill and auto attack he deals. Not just his serenity stars to drop when he is in this Stance, his HP drops at a 4% per sec rate (With a full amount of 50% after 12.5 sec). To break out from this stance you must reach 0 serenity, or drop hp below 5%. Hael also prevented to gain or lose serenity by dealing or receiving Damage in this stance. (You can only have one primary and one secondary stance at once) | }} Hael dashes forward to the cursor dealing damage and push the first champion/neutral monster he hits. He also apply 'Agile Stance'. (Agile Stance: Hael wields both part of his sword but separated. He gets 150% Attack Speed, and 20% life steal.) |description2 = When he reach his destination he gets a little self stun with an animation he puts his swords back to place. While he's in self stun everyone in his meele range gets 80% slow (Note: This stun and slow lasts for a very little time, it's only purpose is to secure the combo chain and to look cooler in the animation.) (In the animation we see that he puts his swords back in place NOTE: He loses only that Agile Stance buff what he got from the first cast, so he can chain a second one with a different effect) and a second effect applies depending on the Stance at the end. (You can switch stance once right after you start the dash to make a combo.) NOTE: The cooldown of this ability starts at the same time when the second effect starts. (Again, to let the player chain Q) When the Self-Stun ends, a basic attack (with 20% Damage) occurs to the pushed champion if he is still in meele range. (to force the instant chain of E) |description3 = *'Basic Stance': Aka.: You cast nothing. Hael will stun everyone in Meele range for 1 second, and he gets Agile Stance for another 6 second. (This is good to get a little sustain from the life steal) *'Agile Stance': Aka.: You cast Q again. Hael will do a spin, damaging everyone around him. Then he lose Agile Stance. *'Offensive Stance': Aka.: You cast E. See Moment of Anger's desciption. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! |leveling = for every enemy unit he hits during the dash. |leveling2 = second. |leveling3 = |cooldown=12/10/8/6/4 |costtype=No Cost |range=450 }} | }} Applies Defensive Stance. |description2 = Hael pierce the joined sword into the ground creating a circle. The circle last for 6 second doing 1.5%HP Magic Damage every half second and a 10% slow. But every second you spend in the circle,the circles life span shortened by one second. This resets the cooldown of your E. |cooldown= |costtype=No Cost |range=175 }} | }} Hael applies Offensive Stance then his next piercing the joined sword into the ground and steps on it. Then he jump backwards causing area of effect damage and 60% slow (for 1 second) behind the sword in a cone (Again, the slow is to secure the combo chain). This applies Empty Stance. (The whole ability takes |description3= |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= }} Hael applies Offensive Stance Hael starts channeling a wave to the cursors direction, dealing no damage but Silenceing every enemy champion on its way for 0.7 second. |description2 = If the Wave is still on its way, Hael can cast Moment of Anger again to teleport to the waves current position (The wave disappears) |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=no cost |costtype= |range= }} | }} Hael and his sword disappears and in a blink he appears behind the target walking slowly away, sliding his sword back into place. This takes 1.5 second, in this time, the target is stunned, and every Other Champion (No matter if ally or not), Monster and Minion gets a silence and a 90% slow. Also, in this 1.5 second for every player in the game, the game mutes itself. No one can hear anything for that 1.5 second but the grinding of the sword and the scabbard. After this 3 second, the damage applies, and all of the slow, and silence disappears. (Likely with the target) After the Damage applied, Hael can cast again R for 3 seconds. After this 3 second, the cooldown of R starts. |description2 = Applies Wrath Stance. |description3 = If this ability kills the target, Hael's Serenity fills up to 100% all of his cooldowns decrease by 20 sec. If not, Serenity drops down to the original amount - 80%, however he can still use Wrath Stance, but it won't last long. (20% if he casted the R from 100% Serenity) |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 80 Serenity |costtype=No Cost |range=750 }} | }} cs:Hael de:Hael es:Hael fr:Hael pl:Hael pt-br:Hael ru:Hael hu:Hael zh:Hael Category:Custom champions